


Cookies for Caleb

by mickeyandmumbles



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeyandmumbles/pseuds/mickeyandmumbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies for Caleb

It's Monday morning. Ian has been baking cookies all night long.

\-- An hour later --

Ian walks in to the firehouse, ready to give out the cookies, but what he sees next BLOWS his mind.

It's a man. It's a man of his dreams. Ian's eyes meet the mysterious man's brown eyes. Ian walks closer.

"Do you want a cookie?" Ian asks with startling eyes.  
"Sure," he says.  
"Would you like to have a taste of my extraordinary milkshake?"  
"I would love to," the mysterious man says, holding a huge hose in his hands.

Suddenly, the hose explodes, splattering water all over Ian's face.

Ian walks even closer, licking water off from his lips.

"I love you and I wanna marry you."  
"Sure, bro."

They kiss.

THE END. #LoveWins

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of art is as coherent and real talented writing as every episode of Shameless US.
> 
> Note: I'm a professional writer.


End file.
